


Obon Odori

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Demons, Halloween, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando um demônio do ocidente se aventura em terras orientais, dominadas por forças que nunca encontrou antes... Como ele reage quando elas decidem caçá-lo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obon Odori

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



> Parte do evento de Halloween do fórum ABC Cafe.
> 
> Lembrança para Erik Kaernk

Os olhos heterocromos observavam aquele mundo de novas culturas com certa curiosidade e o cuidado de um estrangeiro em uma terra possivelmente agressiva, por mais que de agressivo aquele lugar não parecesse ter muita coisa. As estudantes em suas roupinhas colegiais, os restaurantes de sushi, as televisões com programas muito mais estranhos que os do ocidente.

 

Mas todo cuidado era pouco em terra desconhecida. Ele tinha séculos de vida, não era um dos demônios mais antigos, mas já não era uma criança, a idade estava em seus olhos que chamavam tanto a atenção, não pelos anos, mas pela cor. Ainda assim aquele era a primeira vez que pisava naquele país. Japão. Ouvira falar muitas coisas desse lugar, de entidades reconhecidas como deuses até a demônios orientais... Demônios orientais, quer dizer, o quão diferentes eles podiam ser daquilo que ele já era? Sorriu de canto, o quão ameaçadores eles poderiam ser para alguém que conhecera os demônios príncipes do inferno? Riu, cínico, não havia motivo para se preocupar, com certeza seriam muito mais dóceis do que as histórias contavam.

 

Então... Por que aquela maldita sensação de que estava sendo observado? Perseguido talvez? Balançou a cabeça, tolo, não devia ser nada, e mesmo que fosse, não seria nada que não poderia enfrentar, eram poucos os demônios que não conseguia encarar, que não mataria, e menos ainda os humanos que não tremiam em sua presença...

 

Mas por que não conseguia localizar da onde era? Quem lhe observava? Os olhos se estreitavam e procuravam, a aura demoníaca se estendia, tateando... Tateando no escuro, pois de nada adiantava. Aquilo lhe incomodava. Seria algum tipo de caçador? Não reconhecer alguém que se fixava em si... Só algo de grande poder conseguiria isso. Arrepiava-se ao pensar nisso, quão grande seria o poder de quem quer que fosse? Não era medo, era algo como... Ansiedade. Sentia-se inquieto ao não poder fazer nada para parar aquilo, ao não estar no controle da situação.

 

Além daquela sensação de que estava deixando passar algo... Bom, esse algo com certeza devia ser a criatura que o observava, mas... Essa impotência, a ciência de que estava deixando de ver alguma pista importante, para alguém que costumava estar um passo a frente, a sensação era agoniante.

 

Arrumou a jaqueta e as luvas, decidido por ignorar tudo isso... Talvez mais tarde conseguisse atrair seu perseguidor de alguma maneira. Ia esperar que se manifestasse e então tudo estaria acabado. Tinha confiança o suficiente para não enlouquecer por algo tão pequeno, ao invés disso focar-se-ia nos próprios objetivos.

 

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu no canto dos lábios quando finalmente achou o japonês de ares irritados que atraíra sua atenção desde a primeira vez que pisara ali. Inicialmente imaginara que ele poderia até ser uma dessas criaturas de lendas japonesas, pelo jeito como batia, pelo menos,  e olha que ainda não tinha provado isso na pele... Porém logo desistiu da ideia por não vê-lo fazer nada fora do normal para um humano, e então ficou imaginando como seria fazer esse humano se dobrar para si.

 

Ele não parecia ser qualquer humano, na verdade, achava difícil simplesmente assustá-lo ou convencê-lo a fazer um pacto consigo, mas bom... Se não conseguisse o que queria por bem, ele não se importava de ter uma provinha mesmo que fosse arrancada por mal.

 

E de impaciente que era, havia escolhido aquela noite. Lambeu os lábios em antecipação, enquanto o seguia de longe, misturado na multidão. Talvez nem tanto, conforme escurecia ele via cada vez mais pessoas com quimonos cerimoniais, por mais que algumas ainda se vestissem normalmente, como o jovem que seguia, e alguns outros homens estranhos que conseguiam se destacar mais que o demônio na multidão. Como ele, eram claramente italianos, mas não lhes dignou atenção, estava mais interessado na variedade local do que em algo que conseguiria no seu continente de origem.

 

Com paciência ele se mantinha a uma distância segura para si, misturando-se às sombras. Notava que aquela noite possuía muitas delas, a lua estava bem escondida. Ponto para si, seu sorriso apenas aumentou mostrando os dentes afiados, o olho vermelho mostrando um leve brilho, que logo sumiu em meio às sombras que lhe cobriam.

 

Não precisava ser um gênio para notar que era uma noite especial também para os humanos. Lembrou-se então de que as datas deles eram diferentes... Aquele parecia ser o dia designado à homenagem dos mortos. Observou do alto de uma árvore enquanto o menino abaixava-se e depositava uma lanterna, aparentemente feita de papel no lago. Hum... Noite dos mortos, seria essa uma noite propícia? Ironia do destino? Por mais que... Talvez preferisse deixa-lo vivo e brincar um pouco mais com ele.

 

O menino foi um dos primeiros a sair, escolhendo, como sempre parecia fazer, um caminho não convencional, talvez para evitar as pessoas já que ele parecia ter uma enorme aversão a grupos.

 

Continuou a segui-lo, sentindo uma excitação crescente de antecipação. Retirou as luvas em alguma hora, as unhas transformando-se em garras afiadas conforme avançava, conforme achava que ele percebia que era seguido. Gostava dessas horas, da correria, do medo das vítimas.

 

Então o moreno parou.

 

\- Você pode parar de me seguir agora.

 

Aquilo lhe pegou de surpresa e por um momento ficou sem reação. Ninguém nunca havia feito isso consigo antes, por mais que permitisse que suas vítimas soubessem que estava atrás delas, nenhuma tinha parado para confrontar-lhe daquele jeito. muito menos em uma voz tão... Calma.

 

Foi quando algo se mexeu a uns 10 metros de si que entendeu que não era consigo que ele estava falando. Um homem louro apareceu, seguido de outros dois homens vestidos em ternos, todos armados... Os italianos que vira há pouco.

 

Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido, por que diabos um bando de homens armados perseguiria um moleque adolescente? Olhou-os melhor, pensando sobre isso. Já os tinha visto, e não apenas há poucos momentos. Pensando bem... Tinha quase certeza de que vira pelo menos um deles a cada dia que estivera no país. A presença nunca fora tão forte para lhe chamar a atenção e aquela sensação de que estava vendo algo, mas não enxergando, ganhou força.

 

Também não imaginaria que o motivo de eles estarem tão presentes fosse o adolescente, quer dizer... O que queriam com ele? Não era um delinquentezinho qualquer, sabia disso antes mesmo de começar a observá-lo. Ora, era um demônio, o mínimo que se esperava era que reconhecesse aqueles carregados de pecados... Por mais que o menino fosse carregado de ira, isso ainda não justificaria tal perseguição, descartou possibilidades de gangues, máfias ou desavenças. A última mais pela idade dos homens, porque que aquele moleque devia ter vários inimigos, ele devia.

 

Era um trio muito bem preparado, uma forma mais moderna dos caçadores que viviam por sua área, o que deixava as coisas ainda mais sem sentido do que qualquer outra possibilidade que tivesse lhe passado pela cabeça.

 

A sensação de passar reto por algo. Sabia que essa era a mesma sensação que deixava nas pessoas quando trapaceava seus sentidos e odiava que fizessem igual consigo, aquele era seu truque, aquela era sua área! Àquelas questões voltavam à sua mente, quem teria poder suficiente para fazer a si aquilo que fazia aos humanos? De trapaceá-lo como se fosse apenas uma criança? Mas isso passou apenas por um instante por seus pensamentos, porque no instante seguinte as coisas ficaram ainda mais confusas.

 

Ele ouviu os tiros, mas o jovem havia sumido. Antes que sequer pensasse em correr atrás dele viu os humanos fazerem isso. Saiu de seu transe e deixou as perguntas de lado, acompanhando-os de longe.

 

Enquanto corria, finalmente notava: tinha algo na atmosfera que lhe enebriava. Sentia-se meio grogue agora, era como se o ar estivesse mais pesado. Talvez fosse exatamente isso que atrapalhava seus sentidos, que o deixava mais lerdo, cobrindo sua percepção com um tipo de véu que lhe confundia. Na verdade, se pensasse bem... Notaria que também já havia sentido isso, sem perceber direito, em outro momento... Que momento? Seus pensamentos pareciam confusos ao ir por essa direção, era como... Se algo o impedisse de pensar diretamente nisso. Algum maldito estava brincando com sua mente?

 

Ouviu um grito. Teriam pegado o menino? Sua energia se ergueu, pouco. Era como se aquela atmosfera a forçasse para dentro de si, ou a absorvesse... Como se declarasse que ele não tinha direito a se manifestar ali. Mas o menino seria seu, ele lhe pertencia, decidira isso.

 

Contrariando a letargia de seu corpo, impulsionou-se, correndo para o último lugar onde vira os humanos, mas tudo estava muito quieto... As garras estavam preparadas para cortar e ele chegou a manifestar a arma que utilizava, o tridente. Se aquele humano estivesse morto, faria um banquete com os outros três.

 

Incomodava-se cada vez mais com aquele véu... Aquela nuvem que parecia pairar sobre sua percepção. Tinha algo importante que devia saber, que até sabia, mas... Mas não lhe vinha à mente!

 

Cambaleou, ainda mais frustrado. Era ele que brincava com a mente das pessoas e não o contrário! Olhou em volta procurando o lugar para onde deveria ir, de onde viera o som, mas era como se tudo estivesse borrado. Até mesmo as sobras pareciam encobertas por uma nuvem espessa que sequer permitia-o ver os próprios pés.

                                               

Juntou a energia, afastaria aquela ambientação com seu próprio poder... Então sentiu-se esgotado, um acúmulo de energia que desaparecia e se misturava àquele ar pesado. Desistiu de fazê-lo, não era tolo, sabia muito bem que aquela não era uma névoa normal, mas o fato dela não lhe permitir utilizar a própria energia era o que lhe assustava. Estava realmente mexendo com algo que desconhecia, que nunca enfrentara. Talvez tivesse até ouvido sobre, mas dar-se conta de que não era capaz de encará-lo pau a pau por, imaginava, pura desinformação... Isso lhe assustava.

 

E conforme seguia seu caminho baseado em pura lembrança tinha a noção cada vez mais clara de que se enfiava ainda mais em um buraco do qual talvez não conseguisse sair. A vontade de retornar era grande, apesar de não admitir isso. No entanto, voltar não era opção, não era um covarde para sair correndo do lugar, e... Havia uma curiosidade. Ele queria saber quem estava ali, o que era aquilo.

 

Mais gritos. Ele sentia o cheiro de sangue que tanto lhe excitava, os olhos brilharam e ele lambeu os lábios. Então voltou. A sensação de ser observado.

 

Pela primeira vez em sua imortalidade sentiu o que tinha certeza que os humanos chamavam de medo...  Todos os seus instintos gritavam-lhe que deveria retornar, os mesmos instintos que o fizeram ficar quieto em presença de príncipes infernais, e hesitar em atacar anjos quando ainda lhe eram entidades de força desconhecida. Deveria ouvi-lo, sabia... Mas era apenas mais uma entidade de lendas, com certeza, que tipo de demônio seria se voltasse com o rabo entre as pernas por causa de uma simples nuvem de energia? Não, definitivamente não iria retornar.

 

O cheiro ia ficando mais forte, parou próximo a um conjunto de árvores que quase se curvavam para fazer um caminho para si. Oh, ótimo, agora tinha um convite... Tentou sorrir com sarcasmo, mas algo pesava em seu peito... Ele suava frio. Que babaquice era aquela? Estava finalmente enlouquecendo só podia...

 

Mas tais pensamentos não conseguiram manter-se consistentes conforme se aproximava do fim daquele caminho, uma energia roxa emanando de lá, o cheiro de sangue deixando-o com fome ao mesmo tempo em que os sons e a energia que rondava o local o deixava hesitante.

 

Saiu do corredor e paralisou ao encarar a cena, digna de um dos mais loucos e sedentos demônios do inferno de onde viera... Em geral esse costumava ser ele, então só podia imaginar que o pavor que sentia agora se comparava ao de um desconhecido que presenciasse seus atos.

 

A boca humana do jovem de ares irritados estava completamente deformada, os dentes podiam se comparar aos seus ao assumir a forma demoníaca, mas pareciam a si mais afiados. Cortavam a carne tão fácil quanto os seus cortariam. As garras trespassando o corpo do jovem loiro, fincando-o no chão enquanto os tendões de seu pescoço, a pele e a carne eram rasgadas por dentadas violentas. O resto do corpo estava irreconhecível. Os outros dois homens pareciam ter sido pego antes. De um deles restava apenas uma maça de carne e o outro... Imaginava que eram aqueles pedaços jogados na grama que agora reluzia com o líquido carmesim que no escuro tornava-se negro.

 

Mas não era a cena que lhe fazia temer aquela criatura, já fizera coisas tão ruins, talvez piores. Acharia, inclusive, que aquilo era uma bela visão, e o que lhe impedia de apreciar o momento, ou de juntar-se a ele, a mesma coisa que fazia com que seu instinto gritasse a plenos pulmões o quão longe deveria estar dali, era o jeito como aqueles olhos negros estavam fixos em si, como se estivessem apenas lhe esperando, como se tudo aquilo fosse um espetáculo, um aviso para si. Eles brilhavam como se lhe dissessem que era o próximo e aquela vontade de matar, aquela sede de sangue que via ali era diferente da sua ou de qualquer criatura que conhecesse. Não era a sede de um faminto, sádico ou insano, pelo contrário, o menino parecia ter um cuidado tão grande dos próprios atos que cada mordida raivosa desferida parecia friamente calculada. Era uma sede de sangue baseada plenamente na ira de uma criatura extremamente territorialista que parecia não viver para outra coisa a não ser proteger e declarar como seu tudo aquilo que a rodeava...

 

E no momento o demônio também parecia pertencer ao japonês. Viu-o aproximar-se, o corpo humano deformado. O cérebro pensou rápido, e tentou recobrar o calculismo costumeiro apontando-lhe o tridente e atacando-o, a velocidade e a força não seriam a mesma, pois a energia ainda lhe era retirada, e de repente todas as informações que se recusavam a serem lembradas por si preencheram sua mente.

 

“Os mais fortes tomam a forma humana e alguns chegam a ficar irreconhecíveis... Até mesmo pra gente”.

 

“Eles estipulam uma área e às vezes sua influência é tão grande que qualquer intruso tem seus poderes selados!”

 

“A energia deles pode ser tão agressiva, que te deixa imóvel por uns instantes”

 

“Eles podem sugar os seus poderes!”

 

“Parecem criaturas de outro mundo, completamente selvagens!”

 

“Não são como nós, não é nada que você já tenha conhecido”.

 

Enquanto ouvia todas elas viu o tridente atravessar o nada, sentiu o ar se mover ao seu redor, um movimento muito rápido. Sentiu um golpe na cabeça. Apagou.

 

Acordou sem saber direito onde estava, sentia uma dor muito forte da cabeça, então de repente passou. Era o corpo se regenerando. As lembranças voltaram à mente e ele sentou de um pulo. Ou tentou, estava muito bem preso, por mais que não reconhecesse o material que o prendia. Bom... Ao menos tinha acordado, era um bom sinal...

 

Viu um movimento de canto de olho e virou a cabeça para encarar o adolescente sentado a poucos passos de si, uma mão apoiada em um joelho, os olhos ainda fixos em si. Sorriu de canto sarcástico.

 

\- Oh, e eu achei que vocês eram mais osso duro... Mas eu ainda estou vivo, que decepção...

 

Qualquer pessoa um pouco mais sensata teria ficado calada... Ele nunca fora conhecido por ser sensato mesmo.

 

 O menino se levantou, aparentemente sem se importar com a provocação.

 

\- Mas deve estar cheio... Guloso como foi! Não deixou sequer um pra mim. – Disse, como se não ligasse.

 

Sentiu um forte aperto no rosto, sendo obrigado a encará-lo.

 

\- Você está no meu território, demônio. – Cada palavra saiu pausada carregando um peso muito maior do que seria o normal de qualquer pessoa, aquilo era quase como uma sentença de morte. Riu. Depois de todo o pavor de momentos – horas? – atrás, seu sistema de defesa cínico automático vinha à tona.

 

\- Mesmo? Eu não vi placa alguma. – Brincou e viu-o sorrir de canto, sem humor.

 

\- Até que é um dia propício para isso. – Viu os dentes se alongarem novamente, a cena anterior lhe veio à lembrança, o pavor... Mas já não parecia tão apavorado... Podia soar como um louco, mas parecia quase ansiar por aquilo agora. Depois de todo o terror inicial ele realmente queria saber se havia motivo para ter medo. – Vou te morder até a morte.

 

\- Eu sempre gostei dos violentos. Como dizem no ocidente... Doces ou travessuras? – O sorriso de canto novamente se fez presente.

 

E no dia em que conseguisse se recuperar daquilo, carregaria para sempre a marca daquelas mordidas, mesmo que apenas em sua mente... Um sorriso de canto brincaria em seus lábios enquanto prometeria a si mesmo que ensinaria ao demônio japonês um novo e mais divertido jeito de usar suas mordidas... Depois, é claro, de castiga-lo um pouquinho por tudo o que lhe fizera, então seria a sua vez de se divertir, se o moreno pegara o doce, ele conseguiria suas travessuras.

**Author's Note:**

> Obs 1: Obon Odori é o equivalente ao dia de finados no Japão, como a data de Halloween lá é nada mais que comercial, decide adaptar o feriado.
> 
> Obs2: Eu espero não ter saído muito do esperado para um Mukuro, eu imagino que, em meu papel de colocá-lo como vítima, de colocar o terror da narrativa pelo ponto de vista de um demônio ocidental, talvez eu tenha feito ele um pouco mais lento, espero não ter saído tanto do personagem


End file.
